1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of prostaglandin and analog drugs. More particularly the present invention is in the field of prostaglandin analog drugs which are used for treatment of ocular hypertension, glaucoma or have other useful pharmacological properties. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to pro-drugs of prostaglandin analogs which are used for treatment of ocular hypertension, glaucoma, have beneficial effects on platelet congregation, gastric ulceration, blood pressure regulation and inflammation.
2. Background Art
Several prostaglandin analogs are presently known for their ability to reduce intraocular pressure and can be used for treatment of glaucoma and related diseases of the eye. Among these the drugs known by the names Bimatoprost (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,819) Latanoprost (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,599,353, 5,296,504, 5,422,368), Unoprostone (U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,426) and Travoprost (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,631,287, 5,849,792, 5,889,052, 6,011,062) are mentioned as important ones in current use, and are shown by chemical structure below. The conventional numbering of prostaglandins and like structures is indicated in connection with the formula of Bimatoprost. 